powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Star Force (Reynoman's Version)
|airdate = 2024 |producer = Hasbro |author = Reynoman |previous = Beast Guardians |next = Shadow Justice |unofficial = Dino Neo Charge |premiere = }}Power Rangers Star Force is the fanfictional thirty-first season of Power Rangers, based on . Plot In the future, a notorious space empire has conquered the 88 Constellation Systems. With Earth as their next target & the universe under their thrall, nine individuals--three humans, two human-like, & four alien beings--are chosen by the forces of the galaxy, & they are here for the galaxy's salvation. Characters Rangers Allies Major Allies * Arth * Orion Minor Allies * David Hertz * Hazel Hertz Others Villains Khaosmos Khaosmos is the evil government which has already dominated the 88 Constellation Systems & controlled all of space. * Leader ** Grimulon * Vice Leader * Generals ** Major Generals *** Dragonon *** Nepas *** Ocula ** Minor Generals *** Spoonster *** Kraag * Planet Commanders ** Known Commanders *** Gizzard *** Snoozeagator *** Devilin *** Stonehinge *** Mothfoot *** Mootian *** Nessor *** Shadow *** Stoneface ** Known Executioner Commanders ** Known Other Commanders * Assassins * Independent Units * Scientists ** Dr. Ben (evil) * Others ** King Judas * Grunts ** Khaoteers ** Khaos Rangers Other Arsenal Morphers *Nova Blast Morpher - The gauntlet morphing device for the nine Star Force Rangers which doubles as a blaster. *Dragon Staff - Star Force Violet's staff morphing device. Multi-Use Devices * Star Orbs - Spheres that hold the unknown power of 88 Constellations. It can be used at the Nova Blast Morpher to morph into Star Force Rangers, become the power source of the Star Weapons or become the power source & cockpit of the Star Zords. *# Lion Orb - The Red Star Force Ranger's Star Orb; used for morphing, weapon, & zord. Resembles the constellation, Leo. *# Scorpion Orb - The Orange Star Force Ranger's Star Orb; used for morphing, weapon, & zord. Resembles the constellation Scorpius. *# Wolf Orb - The Blue Star Force Ranger's Star Orb; used for morphing, weapon, & zord. Resembles the constellation Lupus. *# Scales Orb - The Gold Star Force Ranger's Star Orb; used for morphing, weapon, & zord. Resembles the constellation Libra. *# Bull Orb - The Black Star Force Ranger's Star Orb; used for morphing, weapon, & zord. Resembles the constellation Taurus. *# Snake-Bearer Orb - The Silver Star Force Ranger's Star Orb; used for morphing, weapon, & zord. Resembles the constellation Ophiuchus. *# Chameleon Orb - The Green Star Force Ranger's Star Orb; used for morphing, weapon, & zord. Resembles the constellation Chamaeleon. *# Eagle Orb - The Pink Star Force Ranger's Star Orb; used for morphing, weapon, & zord. Resembles the constellation, Aquila. *# Swordfish Orb - The Yellow Star Force Ranger's Star Orb; used for morphing, weapon, & zord. Resembles the constellation, Dorado. **Telescope Orb - Resembles the constellation Telescopium. **Crab Orb - Resembles the constellation Cancer. **Shield Orb - Resembles the constellation Scutum. **Twins Orb - Resembles the constellation Gemini. Individual Weapons *Star Weapons **Star Sword - The Red Star Force Ranger's weapon. **Star Spear - The Orange Star Force Ranger's weapon. **Star Claw - The Blue Star Force Ranger's weapon. **Star Bow - The Gold Star Force Ranger's weapon. **Star Axe - The Black Star Force Ranger's weapon. **Star Sickle - The Silver Star Force Ranger's weapon. **Star Rapier - The Green Star Force Ranger's weapon. **Star Laser - The Pink Star Force Ranger's weapon. **Star Saber - The Yellow Star Force Ranger's weapon. Other Devices * Star Wheel Zords Main * TBA ** Supernova Ultrazord *** TBA **** Star Voyage Megazord ***** Lion Star Zord - Star Force Red's main zord. ***** Wolf Star Zord - Star Force Blue's main zord. ***** Bull Star Zord - Star Force Black's main zord. ***** Chameleon Star Zord - Star Force Green's main zord. ***** Swordfish Star Zord - Star Force Yellow's main zord. **** Draco Rex Megazord *****Dragon Star Zord - Star Force Violet's main zord. *****Scorpion Star Zord - Star Force Orange's main zord. *****Bear Star Zord - The Ursa Ranger's main 2-in-1 zord. ******Big Bear Star Zord ******Little Bear Star Zord *** Scales Star Zord - Star Force Gold's main humanoid zord. *** Snake-Bearer Star Zord - Star Force Silver's main humanoid zord. *** Eagle Star Zord - Star Force Pink's main zord. *** Phoenix Megazord **** Phoenix Star Zord - The Phoenix Ranger's main zord. **** Phoenix Station *** Phoenix Base ** Orion Battlezord - A giant zord that can transport other Star Zords. *** Orion Star Zord *** Orion Battleship * Little Lion Star Zord - Star Force Red's auxiliary zord. Auxiliary *Cerberus Star Zord/Cerberus Megazord **Cerberus Star Zord **Bull Star Zord **Snake-Bearer Star Zord **Chameleon Star Zord **Swordfish Star Zord *Superstar Voyage Megazord (03*05*07*09*77) **Super Lion Star Zord ***Lion Star Zord ***Little Lion Star Zord **Wolf Star Zord **Bull Star Zord **Chameleon Star Zord **Swordfish Star Zord Alternate Combinations Episodes # To Boldly Go...: The lives of three human beings, Casper, Miley, & Skip, are forever changed one day when they come across a meteorite that contains two mysterious Star Orbs. Upon touching the Orbs, the three are accidentally plunged into space & end up crash-landing onto the planet Crotus. There, they find Taurr fighting soldiers of the evil intergalactic empire Khaosmos. Miley & Skip are able to unlock the power of the Star Orbs to become Star Force Rangers, & they're able to help Taurr fight off the Khaosmos. # Where No Man's Gone Before: Onboard the spaceship Orion, Casper, Miley, & Skip are taught about the origin & power of the Star Orbs. Later, upon overhearing the others talking about sending him back to Earth due to lacking his own Star Orb, Casper is determined to become a Star Force Ranger & help his new friends. He steals a space pod & ends up crash landing on the planet Jagger; there he meets Alf, a wolf-like being who is the last of his kind. Notes *This is the first Power Rangers season to be explicitly set in its own universe, distinct from the main universe that the rest of Power Rangers is set in. *This is the first season to have more than five rangers in the core team, with nine. However, it briefly starts with only three rangers in the first episode, following the pattern of three of the last four post-anniversary seasons (Ninja Storm, Jungle Fury, & Beast Morphers). **Like the Dino Rangers & Ranger Operators, the succeeding season starts with a team(s) of three rangers. *This is the first season since Power Rangers Megaforce to have helmets with sculpted lips & the first season since Power Rangers Zeo to not feature lips sculpted onto a separate mouthpiece. *This is the first season in which the main objective of the team is not to prevent neither the conquest nor the destruction of the earth at the hands of the villain faction. Instead, the main objective is liberating it as it was already conquered by the villain faction. *This is the first season to have an Orange Ranger in the core team, instead of being added later like Aaron & Awk. *This is the first season with a female Green Ranger. *This season features nearly all of the Ranger colors that have been used across the franchise being represented by the first ten team members: Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Pink, Black, Gold, Silver, Orange, & Purple. *This is the first team whose theme involves actual star constellations, referring to the 88 major constellations of the night sky. *This is the first Post Anniversary Sentai since Power Rangers Ninja Storm to have two Red & Blue Rangers; in this case, Star Force has Star Force Red, Star Force Blue, the Ursa Ranger, & the Phoenix Ranger. *This is the first non-Mid Season to Anniversary season of Power Rangers since Power Rangers in Space to have two female Rangers on the core team. Category:Series Category:Star Force Category:Season Category:Power Rangers Star Force Category:Kyuranger Adaptations